Reichtum
by Yubae
Summary: Nachdem Michaels große Liebe gestorben war, nahm er seine Tochter und ging nach Ägypten. Er bat seinen alten Freund sich um das junge Mädchen zu kümmern, bis er von einer Expedition zurück käme. Beim Kurator des British Museum aufgewachsen, entschließt sich die beste Freundin Evelyns ebenfalls an der Expedition nach Hammunaptra teilzunehmen. Doch alles endet anders als geplant.
1. Chapter 1

_1926 Kairo_

Über den Dächern von Kairo ging gerade erst die Sonne auf, doch die Stadt war schon längst hellwach. Auf dem großen bunten Markt war es wie im Bienenstock. Männer in Turbanen eilten durch die Menge, versuchten mit den Händlern zu feilschen, während sich vermummte Frauen die bunten Stoffe ansahen, die auf schiefen Holzkarren auslagen. Fremde Gerüche benebelten die Sinne und die angebotenen Früchte wurden von den Händlern auf Arabisch angepriesen. Ein buntes Treiben, wie eh und je, ein ganz gewöhnlicher Morgen in der Hauptstadt von Ägypten.

Eine junge Frau fiel in dieser Menge jedoch besonders auf. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und erwiderte immer wieder lachend die Grüße der Händler, die sie schon seit Jahren kannten. Ihre Haut war nur leicht gebräunt und ihre blonden Haare stachen in der Menge hervor. Man konnte nicht sagen, weswegen sie bei den Händlern akzeptiert wurde, ihre Eltern waren verpönt, insbesondere ihr Vater, der von einer waghalsigen Expedition nie wieder zurückgekehrt war.

Das kleine Mädchen hatte er damals bei Dr. Terence Bey, dem heutigen Kurator des British Museum, gelassen. Sie wurde von dem Mann groß gezogen, in der Hoffnung, ihr Vater, Michael Summers, würde irgendwann zurückkehren und sie wieder zu sich nehmen.

Wäre ihre Mutter nicht gestorben, als sie 5 Jahre alt war, hätte sie vermutlich in Deutschland gelebt. Ihre Mutter war eine geborene Lenz, sie hatte sich damals in den jungen britischen Student verliebt und war mit ihm nach England gezogen. Nachdem sie eine Tochter zur Welt gebracht hatte, wollte sie diese in Deutschland groß ziehen. Michael, der seine Frau über alles geliebt hatte, ging mit ihr nach Deutschland und wollte ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen. Doch dann erkrankte die junge Mutter an Krebs und verstarb innerhalb eines Jahres.

Nachdem Michael seine große Liebe verloren hatte, nahm er seine Tochter und ging nach Ägypten. Er bat seinen alten Freund sich um das junge Mädchen zu kümmern, bis er von einer Expedition zurückkehren würde. Und so lebte die junge Frau immer noch in Kairo bei dem Kurator des British Museum.

Wie jeden Morgen war sie auf dem Weg dorthin. Das British Museum war so etwas wie ein zweites Zuhause für sie geworden. Nicht nur ihr Pflegevater lebte dort, auch ihre beste Freundin hatte sie im Museum kennengelernt. Die beiden jungen Frauen verband nicht nur derselbe tragische Verlust der Eltern, sondern auch die Liebe zu der altertümlichen Kultur des vorderasiatischen Orients. Evelyn Carnahan brachte der jungen Frau die altägyptische Sprache, sowie das Lesen und Schreiben von Hieroglyphen bei. Mit dem älteren Mädchen streifte sie immer durch das Museum, sie lasen sich Passagen aus den Büchern vor und bestaunten neue Artefakte, die man ihnen immer mal wieder lieferte.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Miss Summers.", rief ein Junge, kaum vierzehn Jahre alt, als die junge Frau an die breite Treppe kam, die ins Museum führte.

„Guten Morgen, Hesham", sie sprang die drei Stufen zum Eingang hinauf und verschwand im Inneren.

Ein kühler, leicht muffiger Geruch schlug ihr entgegen, als sie die zwei großen Flügeltüren aufdrückte. Tief atmete sie den Geruch ein, Sobald die Türen hinter ihr zufielen herrschte eine angenehme Stille und sie atmete erleichtert ein und aus.

„Bonjour, Madame de l'été", grüßte sie ein älterer Mann auf Französisch, der gerade dabei war einige Papiere an der großen Theke zu sortieren und die junge Frau bemerkt hatte.

„Ich wünsche ihnen ebenfalls einen schönen Guten Morgen, Monsieur guide de musée", lachte sie über seine Worte. Sie blieb vor der breiten Theke stehen und sah einen Moment zu, wie er die Blätter durchsah. „Ist Evelyn in der Bibliothek?"

„Oh, oui. Madame Carnahan ält sisch wie ümmer in de Bibliothek ouf. Es würde misch wundern, wäre sie nischt dort. Sie beide alten sisch viel su oft ier auf, ma chérie. Sie sin beide noch so jung, sie sollte liebe susammen ausgähen."

Er bedachte sie mit einem liebevollen Blick, den die junge Frau nur verschämt erwiderte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, Alphonse. Ich werde ihren Rat noch beherzigen, aber erst werde ich Evy begrüßen."

Sie drehte sich um und eilte wieder den Gang entlang, der ältere Franzose sah ihr kopfschüttelnd und schmunzelnd hinterher.

Sie eilte an zwei großen Reliefs vorbei, die hinter einem Glaskasten zur Schau standen. Sie kannte die Darstellungen bereits bis ins Detail und doch fiel ihr immer wieder etwas Neues auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel entdeckte sie eine rote Blüte in der Hand einer Zofe. Doch sie blieb nicht stehen, sondern wandte sich den Gang entlang nach rechts um zu der Bibliothek zu kommen.

Die Tür war nur angelehnt und die junge Frau schlüpfte in den stickigen alten Raum hinein. Als sie ein paar Schritte in den Raum trat blieb sie abrupt stehen und starrte zwischen zwei Regale.

„Evie!", rief sie aus. Die brünette Freundin stand hoch oben auf einer Leiter zwischen den hohen Schränken und wankte gefährlich hin und her. „Warte…ich…!", doch es war bereits zu spät. Bevor die junge Frau hinzu springen und nach der Leiter greifen konnte, fiel Evelyn gegen das Bücherregal, welches durch ihr Gewicht umkippte und die nächsten Regale, wie im Dominoeffekt, mit sich riss.

Erschrocken hielt sich die junge Frau die Hand vor den Mund, während Evelyn aus dem Bücherhaufen heraus kletterte, die Brille schief auf der Nasenspitze und mit einem ungläubigen Blick in den Augen.

„Oh, mein Gott!"

„Miss Carnahan und die kleine Summers. Was um Himmelswillen ist hier passiert?" Der Kurator, Terence Bey, hatte den Raum betreten und fluchte leise vor sich hin während er über eines der umgekippten Bücherregale kletterte. Evelyn sah verschämt zur Seite.

„Söhne der Pharaonen!", rief er laut aus und gestikulierte wild mit seinen Armen. „Schickt mir Frösche, Stechmücken, Heuschrecken, alles, bloß nicht sie!" und er deutete auf die Bibliothekarin, die bei jedem Wort zusammenzuckte. „Verglichen mit ihnen, waren die anderen Plagen eine Freude!"

Evelyn öffnete ihren Mund, ihre Lippen zitterten. „Es tut mir unglaublich Leid. Es war ein Versehen." Sie hatte die Brille abgenommen und ihre dünnen Finger spielten verschüchtert damit.

„Meine Liebe, ", begann der Kurator, „als Ramses Syrien zerstörte, das war ein Versehen. Sie…, ", Er gestikulierte wieder wild und seine Stimme erhob sich, „sind eine Katastrophe! Sehen sie sich meine Bibliothek an!"

„Aber Evelyn hat das nicht mit Absicht getan!", versuchte die Blondine ihn zu beruhigen, doch der Kurator sah nur kurz zu ihr und schüttelte mit zusammen gepressten Lippen den Kopf.

„Sie brauchen dazu nichts zu sagen. Ihr Vater ist ein ebenso großer Taugenichts! Nachdem ihre Mutter verstorben ist hat er sie hier abgeladen um auf Ausgrabungen zu gehen! Auf Ausgrabungen, das glauben sie doch nicht wirklich!"

„Entschuldigen sie, Dr. Bey! Das ist nicht fair!", mischte sich Evelyn nun wieder ein, die ihre jüngere Freundin beschützen wollte. „Katharina kann nichts für ihren Vater und überhaupt…!"

Doch der Kurator unterbrach die Bibliothekarin wieder. „Warum, warum muss ich ihre unglaubliche Ungeschicklichkeit nur erdulden?", wandte er sich an sie.

„Weil ich…, ", begann Evelyn, „… sie müssen mich erdulden, weil ich…, ", sie überlegte einen Moment und dann fingen ihre Augen an zu strahlen, „weil ich alt-ägyptisch lesen und schreiben kann und weil ich Hieroglyphen und hierarchische Schrift entziffern kann und naja weil ich der einzige Mensch im Umkreis von 1000 Meilen bin der diese Bibliothek richtig chiffrieren und katalogisieren kann! Deshalb, Sir!", rief sie zum Schluss laut.

Der Kurator stemmte seine Hände in die Seiten. „Ich lasse mir das nur gefallen, weil ihre Eltern großzügige Förderer und Schirmherren waren. Darum!"

Evelyn sah enttäuscht zu Boden, Katharina wusste wie viel ihr an der Annerkennung ihres Könnens lag.

„Allah habe sie selig!", einen Moment schwieg der Kurator, dann hob er die Hand und zeigte auf das Chaos. „Also, mir ist egal wie sie das machen und mir ist egal wie lange es dauert! Aber beseitigen sie dieses Chaos." Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Katharina trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich helf' dir natürlich!", bot sie sich der Freundin an, doch Evelyn drehte sich von ihr weg. Sie schien sich plötzlich nicht mehr für das Chaos zu interessieren.

„Hast du das Geräusch gehört?", sie sah zu der Tür hinüber, die zu den Ausstellungsräumen führte. Die Frauen lauschten gespannt. Es waren Schritte zu hören. Ein Schlurfen, als zöge jemand ein Bein hinter sich her. „Meinst du es ist schon jemand hier?" Evelyn legte die Brille auf den Tisch und ging hinüber zur Tür. Bevor Katharina ihr antworten konnte, hatte die Bibliothekarin den Raum bereits verlassen. Katharina musste über einen Bücherhaufen klettern, um der Freundin in die Ausstellung zu folgen.

In der Ausstellung war es ziemlich dunkel. Zwei Statuen zur Seiten des großen Tores hielten zwei Fackeln und spendeten nur spärlich Licht. Eine unangenehme Stille herrschte in dem Raum, in dem viele Sarkophage standen, in denen noch immer die mumifizierten Körper von alten Königen und ihren Untergebenen weilten.

„Hallo?", sagte Evelyn und sah sich unsicher um. Nach kurzem zögern griff sie nach einer der Fackeln und ging langsam in den Raum hinein. Katharina folgte ihr, hielt jedoch ebenfalls einen Moment inne. Es herrschte immer eine angespannte Atmosphäre in diesem Raum.

„Abdul?", rief Evelyn vorsichtig, ging langsam weiter und erschrak heftig, als Katharina sie am Arm berührte. Mit einem tadelnden Blick sah sie die Freundin an, die sie entschuldigend anlächelte, dann ging sie weiter.

„Mohammed?", doch niemand antwortete Evelyn, während sie weiter durch den Raum strich. „Bob?", Evelyn begann allmählich an sich selbst zu zweifeln. Die beiden Frauen blieben nebeneinander stehen, Katharina hielt sich an Evelyn fest und beide lauschten wieder in der Stille. Das Feuer an der Fackel flackerte gefährlich hin und her.

Ein dumpfer Klang ließ die beiden Frauen herumschrecken. Er schien aus einem Sarkophag in der Mitte des Raumes zu kommen. Evelyn sah kurz zu Katharina, die sie mit großen Augen besorgt ansah. Schließlich hob die Bibliothekarin die Fackel etwas höher und machte einen Schritt auf den Sarkophag zu.

Langsam, und auf alles bedacht trat sie neben den Sarkophag, Katharina hatte sich in den Schatten einer großen Anubisstatue versteckt und beobachtete sie mit angehaltenem Atem.

Im nächsten Moment schrie Evelyn erschrocken auf und machte zwei Schritte zurück, als sich das Skelett aus dem Sarkophag mit einen fauchenden Schrei aufsetzte. Auch Katharina war zurück gewichen, ihre Kehle war zu trocken um zu schreien, doch sie riss eine metallene Vase laut scheppernd zu Boden.

Neben dem Skelett, schallend lachend, erschien ein Mann, der sich köstlich über seinen kleinen Streich zu amüsieren schien.

„Jonathan!", rief Evelyn erbost und Katharina blinzelte verwirrt zu dem Mann. Dies war also der Bruder von der jungen Frau, Evelyn hatte ihr bereits von ihm erzählt.

Jonathan lachte immer noch, ihn schien das modrige Skelett in seinen Armen nicht sonderlich zu stören.

„Hast du keinen Respekt vor dem Tod?"

Jonathan konnte allerdings nicht aufhören zu lachen und die Knochen der Mumie knackten gefährlich. Evelyn steckte die Fackel an die Seite des Sarkophags und trat zu ihrem Bruder.

„Oh doch, natürlich!", erwiderte dieser schließlich und schnappte nach Luft. „Aber manchmal, ", er hob die Hand des Skeletts und legte sie auf den Rand des Sarkophags, „möchte ich lieber zu ihnen gehören!"

Evelyn nahm ihm das Skelett aus den Armen und legte es zurück in den Sarkophag. „Manchmal wünschte ich du würdest das früher als später tun, bevor du meine Karriere zerstörst, wie du es mit deiner getan hast!", fauchte sie wütend. Jonathan winkte nur mit der Hand ab und Evelyn gab ihm daraufhin eine kleine Ohrfeige. „Komm jetzt da raus!"

„Mein süßes kleines Schwesterherz!", Jonathan erhob sich aus dem Sarkophag und versuchte sich über den Rand zu schwingen, wobei er strauchelte und beinahe zu Boden fiel. „Ich möchte dir nur sagen…" Evelyn hielt ihn fest, seine Worte hatten einen merkwürdig lallenden Klang, stellte Katharina fest, sie hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt und beobachtete die Geschwister neugierig. „… sagen, dass sich meine Karriere gerade auf dem Höhepunkt befindet!", er wankte gefährlich und hielt sich am Sarkophag fest, seine Schwester versuchte ihn zu stützen. Jonathan schien wohl zu tief ins Glas geschaut zu haben, dachte Katharina und musterte den Mann neugierig von oben bis unten. Er trug beige Kleidung aus Leinen, die Strümpfe waren über die Hosenbeine bis zu den Knien gezogen und eine braune schlecht gebundene Krawatte hing um seinen Hals. Er sah alles andere als wie ein reicher Genosse aus. Die Haare waren in einer Welle zur Seite gekämmt und sie meinte im Licht der fackeln zwei blaue Augen erkennen zu können. Ihre Vermutungen, dass Jonathan Carnahan etwas getrunken hatte, bewahrheiteten sich, als er einen silbernen Flachmann aus der hellen Jacke zog und an seinen Mund setzte.

„Höhepunkt?", rief Evelyn entrüstet aus. „Hah! Du hast die Nacht doch mal wieder in irgendeiner Kaschemme verbracht und dich zulaufen lassen."

Jonathan hatte sich gegen den Sarkophag gelehnt, in der Hand immer noch den Flachmann. Es sah beinahe so aus, als würde er im nächsten Moment ohne Stütze umkippen.

„Aber Evie, ich habe lediglich ein wenig mit alten Freunden angestoßen. Schließlich habe ich etwas für dich entdeckt." Entgegnete ihr Bruder.

„Jonathan.", Evelyn machte einen Schritt von ihm weg. „Ich bin jetzt nicht in der Stimmung für so etwas! Ich habe gerade ein kleines Durcheinander in der Bibliothek angerichtet. Und die Bembridge Stiftung hat schon wieder meine Bewerbung abgelehnt!" Jonathan hielt sich immer noch am Sarkophag fest und betrachtete seine Schwester, die sich auf den Sockel einer Statue niederließ. „Sie sagen, ich habe nicht genug Erfahrung in der Feldforschung!"

Jonathan zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, er wusste genau wieso man die Bewerbung seiner Schwester ablehnte und dies lag nicht daran, dass sie nicht genug Erfahrung in der Feldforschung hatte. Selbst Katharina wusste dies, traute sich jedoch nicht die Freundin darauf anzusprechen. Es lag Evelyn soviel an diesem Studium und es würde ihr das Herz zerbrechen, würde sie erfahren, dass es nur daran lag, dass sie das falsche Geschlecht besaß.

Jonathan stieß sich vom Sarkophag ab, ging vor seiner Schwester in die Knie und ergriff ihre Hände. „Du hast doch immer noch mich, Schwesterherz!"

Es tat Katharina fast in der Seele weh die beiden so zusammen zu sehen. Evelyn lächelte und Jonathan stieß sie sanft mit seiner Stirn an und grinste ebenfalls. Wie sehr wünschte sich das junge Mädchen ebenfalls ein solches Familienmitglied zu besitzen, eines, das sich ebenfalls so um sie sorgte. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Statue und schwieg betreten.

„Wie gesagt, ", Jonathan sprang auf und lief zurück zum Sarkophag, „ich habe genau das Richtige um dich aufzumuntern!"

„Oh, nein, Jonathan!", seufzte Evelyn, während Jonathan in dem Sarkophag nach etwas suchte. „Nicht schon wieder ein wertloses Schmuckstück! Wenn ich noch mal den Kurator so ein Plunder bringe dann…!", sie verstummte als Jonathan ihr eine kleine Box unter die Nase hielt.

Evelyn nahm es ihm ab und betrachtete es neugierig. Jonathan setzte sich neben sie und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Woher hast du das?", fragte sie und drehte die oktogonale Box zwischen ihren Händen.

„Von…uh… einer Ausgrabung in… Theben!", sagte Jonathan unsicher, doch bis auf Katharina fiel Evelyn nicht auf, dass ihr Bruder ziemlich unsicher klang. „Noch nie habe ich etwas Wertvolles gefunden, Evelyn, bitte sag, dass es diesmal was ist!"

Evelyn achtete nicht auf ihn, sie musterte das kleine Ding in ihren Händen, drehte es vorsichtig zwischen den Fingerspitzen hin und her.

„Was ist das?", Katharina war neugierig aus dem Schatten getreten um die oktogonale kleine Box besser begutachten zu können.

Jonathan sah überrascht zu ihr auf. „Wer…?", begann er.

„Ach, das ist Katharina Summers!", erwiderte Evelyn, die ihre Freundin fast vergessen hatte und nicht einmal den Kopf hob, als Katharina an sie herangetreten war. „Ich habe dir bereits von ihr erzählt!"

Während Evelyn die hieroglyphische Schrift zu entziffern versuchte musterte Jonathan die junge Frau neugierig. Der blonde geflochtene Zopf fiel ihr über die Schultern, als sie sich ebenso interessiert über die Box beugte. Im Gegensatz zu Evelyn trug sie eine eng anliegende Hose mit einer weißen Bluse, die ihre sanften Kurven nur noch mehr hervorhoben. „Du hast mir allerdings verschwiegen, dass sie eine so hübsche Frau ist!" Er erhob sich wieder und streckte Katharina breit grinsend die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Jonathan Carnahan!" Katharina blickte verlegen auf und ergriff seine Hand, die er zu ihrer Überraschung an den Mund führte und einen Kuss andeutete. „Es ist mir eine Freude sie kennen lernen zu dürfen!"

Katharina errötete sichtlich, noch nie hatte sich jemand ihr gegenüber so benommen. „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite!", hauchte sie leise und scholl sich selbst dafür, dass der angetrunkene Jonathan sie so aus dem Konzept bringen konnte.

„Ah!", rief Evelyn in diesem Moment aus, sie hatte die kleine Box durch einen Mechanismus geöffnet. Katharina entzog Jonathan wieder ihre Hand und ließ sich neben Evelyn auf den kleinen Podest nieder.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie abermals, während Evelyn das Papier aus der Box nahm und aufklappte.

„Das sieht aus wie eine Karte!", Evelyns Augen funkelten. „Ich glaube, du hast diesmal wirklich etwas gefunden, Jonathan!"

* * *

Ich bin leider ziemlich schlecht darin Akzente niederzuschreiben, wie man an dem „Französisch" erkennen kann und ich freue mich, wenn es jemanden gibt der prädestiniert für so etwas ist und mir eine bessere Version anbieten kann =)


	2. Chapter 2

Terence Bey beäugte misstrauisch die kleine Gruppe, als sie vor seinem Schreibtisch stand, aufgeregt und mit einem Leuchten in den Augen, das ihm ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen verursachte. Es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten, wenn der größte Taugenichts in der Geschichte der Archäologie und die zwei jungen Frauen, die von nichts anderem als archäologischen Abenteuern träumten, vor seinem Tisch standen.

Evelyn faltete die Karte auf und legte sie vor dem Kurator auf den Tisch.

„Sehen sie das Ornament dort?", ihre Stimme und ihre Hand, mit der sie auf die Karte wies, zitterten vor Aufregung. „Das ist das königliche Siegel von Sethos den Ersten. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Möglicherweise.", erwiderte Bey nur kurz und begutachtete die Karte.

„Zwei Fragen.", Katharina sah zu Jonathan hinüber. „Wer zum Teufel war Sethos der Erste und war er reich?"

Die junge Frau konnte nicht anders als mit den Augen zu rollen. Jeder kannte doch Sethos den Ersten.

„Er war der zweite Pharao der 19. Dynastie.", antwortete ihm Evelyn wie aus der Pistole geschossen, schließlich lernte sie jede Nacht vor dem Zubettgehen diese Daten auswendig, Katharina kannte das kleine Büchlein, in das die Brünette sorgfältig und penibel genau per Hand alles niedergeschrieben hatte. Immer wieder kamen neue Daten hinzu, von Wissenschaftlern, Abenteurern und Entdeckern und ihren wichtigen Entdeckungen.

„Angeblich der wohlhabendste aller Pharaonen.", fügte Katharina hinzu und Jonathan grinste breit über ihre Bemerkung.

„Gut, sehr gut.", er rieb sich die Hände. „Ich mag diesen Kerl, ich mag ihn sogar ganz mächtig."

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht so wichtig.", fuhr Evelyn wieder dazwischen. Ihr Blick war auf die Karte gerichtet, die sie liebevoll, als wäre es ihr eigenes Baby, betrachtete. „Ich habe die Karte datiert, sie ist etwa 3000 Jahre alt. Und wenn sie die hierarchische Schrift ansehen wollen." Wieder deutete sie auf die Karte und ihre Augen funkelten noch stärker als zuvor. „Das ist uhm… das ist Hamunaptra."

„Gott, das ist doch lächerlich!", fuhr Bey laut auf, dass Evelyn erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „Wir sind Gelehrte und keine Schatzsucher. Hamunaptra ist ein Mythos von Geschichtenerzählern aufgebauscht um griechische und römische Touristen zu unterhalten."

„Ja, ich kenne das alberne Geschwätz.", entgegnete Evelyn sofort, sie wirkte etwas beleidigt. „Meinst du, dass die Stadt durch einen Fluch geschützt wird, der auf einer Mumie liegt?", fragte Katharina und Evelyn sah zu ihr hinüber.

„Ja, genau. Aber meine Forschungen bestätigen mir, dass es diese Stadt tatsächlich gegeben haben könnte."

„Reden wir von _dem_ Hamunaptra?", horchte Jonathan auf und sah zwischen den beiden Frauen neugierig hin und her.

„Ja, die Stadt der Toten.", Evelyn strahlte nun über das ganze Gesicht, ihre Lippen waren zu einem breiten Lächeln verzogen.

„Wo die frühen Pharaonen die Reichtümer Ägyptens versteckt haben sollen.", Katharina kannte sich beinahe genauso gut aus wie ihre ältere Freundin Evelyn. Die Freundinnen grinsten sich gegenseitig an.

„Ja, ja, ja und zwar in einer großen unterirdischen Schatzkammer.", stimmte Jonathan ihr zu.

„Pah.". fauchte Bey.

„Hören sie doch auf.", Jonathan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Jeder kennt diese Geschichte. Die Totenstadt war so konstruiert dass sie im Sand versinken konnte. Auf Befehl des Pharao, quasi auf Knopfdruck, unter den Sanddünen verschwand und mit ihr der Schatz."

„Manche Amerikaner würden sagen, dass ist doch Quatsch mit Soße", erwiderte Bey nur, und fuchtelte beängstigten Nahe mit der Karte an einer Kerze herum. „Ach du meine Güte. Was ist denn hier geschehen."

Die drei jungen Leute schrien entsetzt auf, als die Karte Feuer fing und der Kurator nur halbherzig die Flammen, die sich in die alte Karte hineinfraßen, zu löschen begann.

„Oh Gott. Sie haben sie verbrannt.", schrie Jonathan entrüstet aus. „Sie haben den Teil mit der verlorenen Stadt angezündet."

„Das wird wohl das Beste sein, denke ich.", Bey faltete die halb verbrannte Karte unwirsch zusammen. „Viele Menschen haben bei der Suche nach Hamunaptra ihr Leben vertan. Keiner hat sie je gefunden. Die meisten wurden nie mehr gesehen."

Evelyn nahm ihm die Karte ab und strich sie zärtlich wieder gerade. Das Funkeln war wieder aus ihren Augen verschwunden und auch Katharina sah enttäuschter denn je aus. Für einen Moment schienen sie vor einer großen Entdeckung gestanden zu haben.

* * *

„Warten sie bitte.", die kleine Gruppe blieb auf den Gang stehen. Der Kurator war hinter ihnen hergeeilt. „Miss Summers. Kommen sie doch bitte in mein Büro, ich möchte mit ihnen alleine reden."

Überrascht warf Katharina Evelyn einen Blick zu, doch diese zuckte nur ebenso verwirrt mit den Schultern.

Terence Bey, der zwar als ihr Pflegevater durchging, sprach Katharina nie vor anderen mit ihrem Vornamen an. Er behandelte sie immer wie eine Angestellte, obwohl er sie groß gezogen und mit ihr die Pros und Kontras eines alleinerziehenden Vaters durchlebt hatte. Katharina konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, als er sie in sein Büro bat, nachdem er feststellen musste, dass sie mit einem seiner jungen Angestellten angefangen hatte zu flirten. Eine Tragödie war das für ihn und erst als sie beide alleine im Büro waren redete er mit ihr, als sei er ihr eigener Vater, was auf die eine oder andere Art ja stimmte.

„Katharina.", seufzte Bey resigniert, als er sich wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen ließ. „Hamunaptra?"

„Ja?", fragte die junge Frau und zog die Augenbrauen markiert nach oben.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dich anders groß gezogen habe. Du hast doch nicht vor einem solchen Märchen nachzujagen."

Katharina presste die Lippen beleidigt zusammen. Das passte zu dem Kurator und ihrem Ziehvater, wenn er der Meinung war, dass ein Verbot nicht fruchtete, dann appellierte er immer an ihren gesunden Menschenverstand. Damals bei Achmed ging es darum, dass ihr ja bewusst sein müsste, dass eine solche Beziehung niemals akzeptiert werden würde und sie doch intelligent genug sei das einzusehen.

Immer schön Salz in die Wunde streuen, dachte Katharina in diesen Momenten. Dabei fand sie die Idee mit Hamunaptra nicht allzu abwegig. Sie glaubte nicht an die Geschichte eines Fluches, genauso wenig wie an irgendwelchen esoterischen Aberglauben, allerdings glaube sie an die Monumente und die Reichtümer des ehemaligen Königs. Zudem kam hinzu, dass sie Evelyn mit ihrer Datierung zustimmen musste.

„Ich bin noch nie Märchen nachgejagt."

Bey lächelte unsicher, er war sich nicht sicher wie die junge Frau das meinte. „Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich. Jonathan Carnahan ist ein Taugenichts, er wird dich nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Er ist in ganz Kairo bekannt, er feilscht und betrügt gerne ohne dabei an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Er ist kein guter Umgang für dich. Ich bitte dich inständig, Katharina, gehe ihm aus dem Weg."

„Das wird äußerst schwierig sein. Er ist Evys Bruder.", erwiderte Katharina.

Bey faltete die Hände vor seinem Gesicht und seufzte abermals laut. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber nichtdestotrotz ist er kein Umgang für dich. Ich möchte dich einfach nicht in Schwierigkeiten sehen."

Katharina rollte mit den Augen, sie kam sich wie ein kleines Kind vor, dem man nichts die leichteste Aufgabe zutraute.

„Ich habe nicht vor mich mit ihm zusammenzutun, er ist gar nicht mein Typ.", fügte sie noch einmal vorsorglich hinzu und entlockte mit diesen Worten dem Kurator ein kleines Lächeln.

* * *

Katharina stieß in der völlig verwüsteten Bibliothek wieder auf die Carnahans. Evelyn und Jonathan bemerkten die junge Frau erst gar nicht. Sie blieb an der Tür stehen und beobachtete Evelyn, wie sie wild auf Jonathan einredete.

„Jonathan, das war meine Chance… unsere Chance. Wie konnte Bey das nur tun? Damit hätte mich die Bembridge Stiftung garantiert aufnehmen müssen.", sie riss die Hände in die Luft. „Ach, verflixt noch mal, gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit. Wieso waren wir nur so dumm und haben sie Bey gezeigt."

„Schwesterchen, jetzt beruhige dich doch erstmal.", versuchte Jonathan seine aufgebrachte jüngere Schwester zu beruhigen. „Es gibt vielleicht doch noch eine Möglichgleit."

Evelyn verharrte in ihrer Bewegung, sie starrte Jonathan mit ihren großen braunen Augen entrüstet an. „Wie bitte? Und das sagst du erst jetzt?"

„Hätte ich es tun sollen, als Bey dabei war? Der hat die Karte doch mit purer Absicht verbrannt."

„Das … das glaube ich nicht.", entgegnete Evelyn, doch sie hörte sich nicht sehr überzeugend an.

Wenn Katharina ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann kam es ihr auch so vor, als hatte Bey die Karte absichtlich in Brand gesteckt. Sie war sich zwar nicht sicher, aber er schien ziemlich erschrocken gewesen zu sein, als Evelyn die Karte vor ihm ausgebreitet hatte. Irgendetwas schien ihr jedenfalls faul an der Sache zu sein.

„Ich muss dir gestehen, Evelyn. Diese Box… naja, ich habe sie nicht wirklich selber in Theben gefunden.", gestand Jonathan. Es war Katharina gleich aufgefallen, dass Jonathan in dieser Hinsicht gelogen hatte.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte ihn Evelyn schockiert.

„Naja, ich habe sie jemanden abgenommen."

„Du hast sie gestohlen?", Evelyn hörte sich immer wütender an. „Wie kannst du…"

„Ich würde es nicht stehlen nennen… sie ist nur irgendwie…von seiner Hosentasche in meine Hand gelangt.", versuchte Jonathan sich mehr schlecht als recht herauszureden. Bevor Evelyn sich weiter aufregen konnte fuhr Jonathan fort. „Es ist ja jetzt auch egal wie ich daran gekommen bin. Die Person, kennt vielleicht noch den Weg dorthin, da ist nur eine Sache…"

Evelyn presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und atmete tief ein und aus. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und sich nicht sicher war, ob sie wissen wollte, was Jonathan noch zu sagen hatte.

„Der Kerl sitzt im Gefängnis… gab wohl einen Streit…oder so."

So wie es sich anhörte, dachte Katharina, war Jonathan bei diesem Streit bestimmt auch beteiligt gewesen.

„Im Gefängnis?", Evelyn blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Er kennt vielleicht den Weg dorthin. Ich meine, es ist ja… mal seine Box…gewesen."

„In Ordnung."

„In Ordnung?", Jonathan sah nun seinerseits seine Schwester groß an. „Mehr nicht? Willst du nicht weiter schimpfen?"

Evelyn lächelte ihn schelmisch an. „Ich halte zwar nicht viel davon, wie du an die Box gelangt bist, aber Hamunaptra…", sie begann zu träumen, „Hamunaptra wäre DER Fund. Vielleicht finden wir dort sogar das Buch des Anubis."


End file.
